


Baited and Bleeding

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Bondage, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dubious Consent, M/M, Violence, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux finds he hates Eridan a little differently than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baited and Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt over on tumblr. Enjoy! And sorry for any mistakes in grammar.

The band crackled around Sollux’s head, the metal loops wrapped around his horns sending the staccato current into his skull. Sollux was forced to stop yet again as pain lanced through his horns, his psionics fueling the current of the band. Eridan made a little humming noise as Sollux thrashed.

He wasn’t sure where Eridan had gotten the thing, or how he had gotten the drop on him, but he knew one thing. When this was over Eridan was dead.

“Hey, HEY!” Sollux yelled when Eridan brought over a pair of scissors, giving no warning as he began cutting up Sollux’s pant leg, his shoes missing. Thrashing again, he felt the bruise Eridan gave him flare from the slap that had awoken him. Eridan paid no mind as he cut away the cloth, sometimes dragging the freezing metal over skin to make Sollux shudder from something other than anger. “Damn it ED I am NOT black for you. I jutht want you dead!” His pants were thrown somewhere, his undergarments still in place but probably not for much longer. Eridan came closer to the head of the strange padded table Sollux had been laid on, and started cutting his shirt away. The smirk he wore made Sollux growl.

 

“Is that right Sol?” Eridan asked as he cut the cloth away from his chest. He spread his palm out over Sol’s skin, tracing his ribs. His hands were freezing and Sollux shivered.

“Yeth that’th fucking right,” he snarled back as Eridan pulled the shirt away from him. He glared at Eridan’s chest, the sea dwellers only clothing being his god awful pants. The need to tear into the gills on either side of Eridan's chest was strong and he snarled as he watched them flare just slightly with each breath Eridan took.

“Alright then Sol, guess I was makin a mistake.” The words made Sollux jerk as Eridan undid the ties of one hand, which immediately wrapped around the sea dwellers throat. Eridan tried to gasp as claws slid into the sides of his gills, small rivulets of blood dripping down his neck. Sollux snarled as he felt them twitch under his hands, the way Eridan was smiling feeding his anger. He was going to break his face, break his goddamn face. Bloody his mouth with his fists and teeth and...

With a growl he pulled Eridan down for a kiss, feeling that smirk against his own lips as he tore into the flesh and Eridan reciprocated. The hand he had around Eridan’s throat was forcefully removed as their teeth dug into each others mouths. Pulling away, Eridan tied Sollux’s hand back up as he swore and cursed at him, psionics flaring and making his horns and skull ache from the current they created.

“Always knew you were a shity liar, Sol,” Eridan said as he traced his eyes down Sollux’s body, letting them light on his lower half. Reaching down he slid his hand over the dampening spot of Sollux’s underwear before the scissors were back and he cut away the cloth. Twin bulges slid against each other on Sollux’s stomach as Eridan threw the ruined cloth away. “Was wonderin if that little rumor was true.” Eridan gave a shark like grin as Sollux growled low, the growl becoming a pained moan as claws slid up one bulge, leaving a sting of pleasure as they went. “Looks like you at least have one redeeming quality, piss blood.”

“Choke on air," Sollux gritted out as the other bulge was handled in much the same way. The claws moved, making Sollux pant as they traced over his lower stomach and thighs, digging in at random and making him release small cries.

“If I wasn’t feelin so impatient I might try chokin on somethin else,” he replied back in a way that threatened to make Sollux groan again. Instead, Eridan pulled his hands away and undid his own clothes,sliding them down to reveal skin and his writhing bulge. There was the slightest staining of violet on his thighs. Sollux wanted to claw those thighs into oblivion, shove his head between them and lap at the blood and eat out the nook between. Eridan gave a toothy grin as he watched Sollux stare.

Eridan took the time to fold his pants, walking away to show his backside to Sollux who growled low in hate and arousal. When Eridan came back he undid Sollux’s legs, getting a swift kick in the stomach as he did that left him gasping. When he caught those kicking legs he held them with a surprising strength and climbed up onto the table, forcing Sollux to bend them up to his chest.

“None of that now,” Eridan growled through bloodied lips.

“Fuck yo- fuck off.” His words stuttered as he tried not to make an invitation out of them, though it failed horribly. If he was honest with himself he would have made it an invitation, but he never had been good with that. Eridan leaned in, biting kisses up Sollux’s chest as his slick, cold bulge slide between Sollux’s two.The heat difference made them both moan as Eridan’s mouth kept making its way up, hands pushing Sollux’s legs up over his shoulders until they were shaking with strain and Eridan could smirk down at Sollux, their eyes level.

“Hate me yet Sol?” Despite the pain in his legs the words made Sollux’s blood spike, and with a sudden moment of dexterity he pushed Eridan down towards him with a hard press from his ankles and bit into Eridan's lips. The bite turned moan when Eridan’s bulge slid inside him, cold and sticky inside hot and slick.

“Oh fuck Sol, I never heard about this,” Eridan groaned as his bulge slid into Sollux, half way in finding a fork in his nook . He slid into one side, and then the other, making Sollux groan.

Already pleasure began to build as Eridan slid claws down Sollux's thighs and up his chest, the sticky substance covering his bulge helping light up the pleasure points in Sollux’s nook. Eridan thrust hard, curling his bulge as he did so and making Sollux writhe. He let out another moan as Eridan pumped into him, his own bulges moving around the one inside him to search for Eridan’s nook. When they found it, both slid into the coolness, spreading him open and making it Eridan’s turn to moan into the biting kisses. Sollux pulled back and panted, mouth stained purple and yellow.

“You tell me,” he panted and licked his lips, tasting their two shades of blood. “You hate me you inthuferable ath hole?” Eridan gave a wicked grin and thrust in hard again, making sure to ram against the place where Sollux’s nook forked before it was made to slide down one passage. It caused Sollux to let out a series of choked cries.

“What do you think?” Eridan asked against Sollux’s throat and bit hard. Sollux realized then that he didn’t want Eridan dead. He wanted Eridan fillet and begging for him, and as soon as he got the fucking band off his head, he was going to make that desire come true.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like a prompt filled leave an ask at leticheecopae.tumblr.com


End file.
